Crimson Moon Report 73
Crimson Moon Report #73 - February 4, 2012 Summary: Mayor Stennis of Wehnimer's Landing meets with citizens and adventurers to discuss the current situation. Jesphian and Caden are banned from Wehnimer's Landing. ---- Originally posted by ETANNIDOMHNAILL 2/4/12 On February 4, Mayor Stennis of Wehnimer's Landing met with both citizens and adventurers outside Moot Hall to discuss recent events. Stennis assured the people present that he was not standing idly by during the troubles with the crimson moon. He swiftly declared Jesphian and Caden traitors to the Landing and had them banished. Some of those present mentioned that other people helped Jesphian and Caden, and Stennis responded that those who 'associate' with them would meet a similar fate. Jesphian would appear soon after and was dragged off to be hanged. Stennis then went on to say that the petition for construction in Shanty Town was successful and work would begin on the area. The town council, working with the official Izaar, has put together plans on how to proceed with construction, which would include purifying the site. Stennis also assured the people that 'every silver' that had been raised last summer by the meeting hall organizations would go toward this effort. When asked of how to assist with the aid effort, the bins in Shantytown were mentioned as a place to leave material supplies. Nilandia offered the use of her home outside the Landing to shelter the displaced, and though Stennis said he would let the council know of the offer, Izaar said that some of the raised funds would be used to provide shelter for the homeless. Studies were being done into using the blessed waters of Voln's spring as a method of curing the blight in the plants and purifying other water sources. Brinret asked concerning town defenses, and Stennis promised that work was being done on the matter, including increased guards on the streets and additional towers with archers and mages to defend the walls and surrounding forest. He also said that when the time comes, a lot of lumber would be needed for construction. Inquiries were also made concerning demons. Stennis mentioned that he would talk to Pherantyr (the mage in Ye Old Magick Shoppe in the northwestern part of the Landing). A few people also mentioned others to speak with, including Jaired for his expertise in combating the demons, as well as Rahsh and Ephelysse for their knowledge of summoning them. Though Rahsh and Jaired were not present at the end of the meeting, Izaar said he wished to speak with Ephelysse at some point in the future. Brinret requested that people who worship the "dark Arkati" would likewise be thrown out of town, but that was turned down by several people. Stennis said that he would only move against people actively conspiring against the town. Izaar said he would listen to reports of such people, but stressed that proof must be needed before anything could be done. Brinret also asked for some method of legislation to help lessen the racism against half-krolvin who had chosen to settle in the Landing. Though Hubris noted such racism might be difficult to overcome because of the Krolvin occupation a few years ago, Stennis said that he would look into the matter. He did stress, however, that he couldn't promise anything. Fjalar offered one of Carhn's horns to Stennis as a donation to the museum, which he accepted. Taakhooshi asked on whether the Lodge could be reopened, though Stennis said that was a question for the Hall Steward. ---- Return to The Crimson Moon Category:Crimson Moon Reports